Just like on set, but a lil' different!
by stendanisjustperfect
Summary: Slash: Kieron picks a drunken Emmett up from the airport, and things get steamy! Planning on doing at least 3 chapters! Basically, this is a slash about real people so read if u wanna be freaked out, but don't judge! :) special mention to stendanSHBB for her 'imput' ;p
1. Coming home

I new this so bare with me, I promise it will get better (hopefully)! and sorry for any typos, am littrally crap at spelling! Anyways enjoy and please, please review! thank you! xxx

Also special mention to stendanSHBB for her 'imput' ;)

•

Kieron was sitting in his bedroom, looking through pictures of him and Emmett, he was smiling through his tears. He hadn't realised what he felt for Emmett until he had left for America and he didn't have the next time they kissed on set to look forward to. Sometimes he would muck the lines up after the kiss so they had to film it again.

He missed those soft, warm, pink lips surrounded by that ridiculous social blunder of a moustache. And when Emmett kissed him he wished it was out of passion and love, and not because he had to. When Kieron went to Emmett and Bronagh's leaving party he was hoping to get a moment alone with him but Emmett hadn't turned up and Kieron had cried by himself, telling people it was because two of his best friends were leaving, when they asked.

He sat on his bed listening to Johnny Cash - Emmett's favourite artist - and staring at pictures of them together. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, willing the tears to stop, he can't go on like this forever, Emmett is in LA, and he has Carl.

It was pretty late and he was fairly tired, he hadn't been able to sleep since Emmett had left. His phone started ringing but he didn't feel like talking to anyone so he ignored it, when the ringtone of Cheryl Cole finished he realised a sigh of relief. But a couple seconds late it began again, again he ignored. On the forth try he rolled over, picked up his phone and looked at the screen;

_Emmett calling;_

Kieron turned off the music_,_ sat up and answered immediately, wondering why Emmett had been so persistent.

'Hello,' he was apprehensive.

'Hi,' Kieron was instantly reassured by Emmett's easy going tone.

'What time is it in LA?' He tried to sound cheerful, it had become a type of tradition to ask the time when they called each other.

'Er...lunchtime. What bout england?'

Kieron looked at the clock, 'Nine, twenty-six...pm,' Emmett chuckled at how precise Kieron was.

'Urm are ye okay, ye sound a bit upset?'

'Nah, just sleepy'

'Okay...I need to ask a massive favour, would ye pick me up from the airport...tomorrow night?' There was uncertainty in his voice.

A slightly unawkward pause followed, then Kieron said, 'Course, do anything for you, wouldn't I?'

They both laughed together.

'Good cus the flight lands at 3am...'

'Right...-'

'Anyways, I'll text ye the other details, when I know them.'

'Okay, if ya don't mind me asking, why are you coming back tomorra', I thought you were going away for a few months?'

'Yea, I...erm...had an argument with Claire and just felt like coming home would be the best thing to do, at least for a few days.'

There was another pause, neither of them knowing what to say.

After a couple seconds Kieron blurted out;

'I've been thinking about you'

What the fuck, why oh why had he just said that. It was made worse when Emmett replied in his usual cocky demeanour.

'Really!?', Kieron could just imagine Emmett's face, sloppy grin, an eyebrow raised to the ceiling.

'Urm...well ya'know I've missed ya, aint I?' Kieron blushed, he hoped the embarrassment didn't carry on his voice.

Emmett chuckled knowingly, 'I've missed ye too, but I don't wank over ye,' he sounded amused.

'Sh'up, you know what I ment,' Kieron replied, trying to laugh off how close Emmett was to the truth.

'Why else would ye be thinking about me, hm?' He was being persistent.

'Can we just drop it, yea?' Kieron said feeling kinda awkward and desperate for him to stop probing.

'Okay, that just makes me think you fuck yourself with your hand, whilst thinking about me', he was being so cheeky!

Kieron felt flustered 'er...I've gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow' and he hung up before Emmett could answer.

Only then did he realise he had a fully grown bonner, it was the way Emmett said these suggestive things, in his smooth as velvet, irish accent that set kieron off. Literally everytime Emmett said something mildly provocative, he would feel the blood rush to his dick and he'd have to re-arrange how he was sitting or standing. He thought it was so bloody obvious he was surprised that no body had noticed yet.

While he was thinking about Emmett his hand had involuntarily moved down his body and was stroking his hard on through his jeans, he wanted to stop but how could something so wrong, feel so so good? The more he thought about Emmett the more pressure he was using with his hand.

He used his free hand to undo his tight skinny jeans and remove them, he yanked down his boxers, like they were offending him, getting in the way of heaven, and finally touched his dick, rubbing his clumsy fingertips over the slit spreading the pre-cum from the head down the shaft, using long, hard strokes. Pleasureing himself had never felt so good, he let out tiny groans and grunts as he felt his orgasam escalating, writhing though every nerve ending in his body. His head spinning in the ecstacy of the situation. He needed to get this out of his system, it felt like a release when he spunked into his hand.

When he was wiping his hand on his jeans- he'll need to wash **those** later-there was a knock at the door.

He shoved his boxers back on and put the jeans and pictures of Emmett under the duvet. Thank god he had locked the door. He went over and opened it, Carl was standing there, Kieron felt so bad.

'Hey, I forgot my aftershave...you look at bit flushed, are you okay?'

'Oh...erm...yea, just don't feel 100 percent, do I?'

'Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm away then?' Carl went over and grabbed his aftershave.

'Yeah, I'll be fine,' he couldn't look Carl in the eye, he just stared at the floor.

'Okay then, don't miss me to much while I'm gone,' he walked over and pecked Kieron's lips, 'see you in a fortnight.'

Kieron deepened the kiss, trying, unsuccessfully, to forget what he just did.

'Any one would think you don't want me to go!,' Kieron forced a laugh.

'Nah, go on, have a good time!'

Carl walked to the door, picked up his bag, and keys.

'Love you'

'Love you more'

The door slammed and carl was gone, and Kieron was left with his own thoughts. He busied himself by tidying the already imaculate flat and preparing the spare bedroom for Emmett.

He finally cleaned his bed and turned all the lights off, lying in the same place he had gotten off an hour before, sleep coming surprisingly easily, after his 'release'.

•

Kieron woke up only a few times in the night, and struggled to get back off to sleep. When 6:00 came, he thought it was a reasonable time to get up, so he got out of bed and wandered through to the kitchen.

He spent the morning food shopping, because he assumed Emmett would want to come back because it would be late and his flat was closer to the airport than Joe's. He brought all the ingredients for a fry up, because he knows how Emmett likes his food, and he brought him a toblerone as a welcome home gift. He spent the remainder of the day having a long bath, lounging on the sofa learning his script for work, with Ricky, the dog, curled at his feet.

At lunchtime his phone buzzed, he picked it up.

**One new message: Emmett**

Hi kie,

The plane lands at 3:12, and I think its terminal 2, sorry to be a pain.

Thanks, see ye soon.

E

Kieron decided to reply,

Okay, see you soon then, sould be expecting a drunk embo? :p K

It buzzed moments later,

Maybe! ;) E

At least there's no hard feelings. He made himself a sandwich for lunch and returned to mindlessly watching daytime tv and/or learning lines.

By 1am he had drifted off and was awoken by Ricky barking, wanting to go outside. He sat up from the awkward position he had been lying in to find he had a sore neck-great. He took Ricky outside for a quick walk, it was fairly surreal, taking a dog for a walk in the middle of the night, but it has to be done.

On returning he placed some food down for him and went to get changed. He got out of his comfy trackies and put on a new pair of skinny jeans, pulled on a jumper, brushed his teeth, styled his hair and used aftershave. He knew he looked to over dressed to pick someone up from the airport but he didn't want to look like a scruffball.

He locked up, got in his car, and drove to the airport.

Because it was the middle of the night all the roads were mostly clear and he got to Manchester airport in under half an hour. He located and walked into terminal 2 and decided to get a coffee to occupy himself while he waited, when ten past three arrived he made his way toward arrivals and stood, leaning against a wall, waiting, constantly scanning the room for emmett. Twenty minutes later he saw a tall man with black hair and a stylish beard/moustache combo stumbling toward him, he was followed by a scrawny man who was wearing a security uniform.

'Kieerroon,' it was slurred and he sounded pissed off his face, a little drunk had been an understatement.

'Hiya...is everything okay?' He asked the security guy.

'Mr Scanlan, here, is presumably drunk, are you 'ere to pick him up?' He sounded tired and fairly bored. Emmett stood there staring in wonderment at how big the arrivals area was, oblivious to the conversation about him.

'Yea...I'll get him back safely.'

'Right, escort him out of the airport please,' Kieron nodded, 'thanks,' he dropped Emmett's bag with little to no care and left.

Emmett watched him drop his bag, raised his eyebrow in a cocky fashion and followed the mans back as he walked away. He turned his attention to kieron, seemingly forgetting the security guard . He pulled him into a bear hug, while Kieron stood embarrassed with his arms by his side, not returning the hug. He can feel it happening again, Emmett's touching him far to soon after what he did last night.

Emmett pulled away and gave him a sloppy smile, eyes hooded with the effect of the alcohol.

'Exited to see me, aint ya?' Kieron said keeping the mood light.

Emmett leaned in close and whispered in his ear,

'Not as exited as ye are to see me,' he laughed and glanced at the small bulge in Kieron's trousers, making him blush.

'Right...I'm not parked to far away, do you want me to get you a coffee to sober you up?' He tried desperately to change the subject. Thankfully Emmett understood his shyness and accepted the change. He knew when to push and joke and when not to with kieron, and now was a time not to push.

'Nah, its way too early for coffee' he picked up his bag and started to walk toward the exit door, Kieron following closely behind.

Emmett looked around at all the signs until he saw what he was looking for, and started moving in that direction.

'Where are we goin?' Kieron sounded confused.

'Toilet.'

'Oh...okay'

They rounded the corner and saw there was a massive queue, which they joined.

The queue was moving slowly and after a few seconds Emmett became impatient,

'I aint waiting this long for a piss'

He grabbed Kierons hand and yanked him the few metres to the disabled toilet.

'What are you doing, Emmett, there's a queue!' Kieron said astonished.

'Ye, but not for this toilet,' he said like he was a genious.

Emmett let go of Kieron's hand and opened the door, shoving kieron inside with him and locking it.

'But this is for disabled people and...' He looked around 'there's only one loo!'

'Yea...I'm gunna take a piss now so...' He dropped his bag near the door and stumbled over to the loo, lifted the seat and fumbled with the zipper to his jeans.

'Stop! Oh god...I don't wanna watch you piss!' Kieron hoped he sounded convincing, trying to cover up the fact that Emmett taking his trousers off in front of him is a situation he's wanted to be in for a while.

'Turn around then' Emmett continued to struggle with his trousers finally popping the buttons and proceeded to push down the front of his trousers and boxers.

Kieron turned around quickly, he felt the blood rush to his groin. He took out his phone to try to make the situation a little less awkward from his perspective.

Emmett went to the loo, flushed and washed his hands. Kieron heard a splashing sound followed by some cursing.

'What hav' you done now?' Kieron turned around to see Emmett with water all down his front and the buttons on his jeans done up wrong, but he still looked as gorgeous as ever. Kieron smiled, mostly to himself, and Emmett returned it.

He walked over to where Kieron was standing near the door, lent in close, much like he had before, but this time it felt more intimate and whispered,

'Could ye help me with my jeans?' He moved his face back, he looked smug with both eyebrows raised in a suggestive manor.

Kieron felt like he growed harder from every word that came tumbling off those warm pink lips. He visibly gulped and stared into Emmett's eyes. Emmett stared right back and raised his eyebrows higher, if that was at all possible.

After a moments hesitation, Kieron reached out and moved his hand so they were within inches of Emmett's groin, he paused not knowing if he had heard Emmett right ad tis a his mind playing tricks on him, but he looked up and Emmett gave the smallest of nods. That was all the confirmation Kieron needed, and he closed the gap, trying to concentrate on the jeans and not what was underneath them, although it was becoming increaslingly difficult as Emmett was also sporting a bulge in this jeans.

Emmett watched as Kieron used his long delicate fingers to undo the mucked up buttons, when he had done that he started to do them back up but Emmett batted his hand away. Kieron looked up into Emmett's face, confused and feeling slightly agitated.

'Leave them undone.'

'Why, you can't go out there with your jeans undone!?' Emmett smiled at Kieron's innocence.

'I'll just have to undo them again in a minute,' he said, sexy wink included, of course.

'W-' before kieron could say another word Emmett caught his lips in a kiss, which started out slowly before it deepened.

After a few moments Emmett felt a small hand on his chest firmly pushing, so he leaned back and studied Kierons face.

His eyes were downcast and his lips shined with saliva, Emmett placed his fingers under Kieron's chin and lifted his head. He pushed his hand away,

'Stop it, this is not what you want, its just the alcohol talking, enit', he sounded upset.

'Kieron, look at me. Look. At. Me.'

Kieron looked up.

'I want ye.' It comes out in a rush, but kieron can see the truth behind the words.

And they smiled together, their lips joined again, crashing with such intense passion and desire.


	2. Whispers in the dark

Thank you to those who gave me such lovely feedback, you know who you are, it really makes a difference when I'm writing, to know that people actually want to read this. :) Sorry its taken this long to write, I've been buried under a mountain of revision.

Soz if some of it's cringy and awful, I wrote the end part at like 2am so I was basically asleep and so its not great...

Anyways I'm off to make custard (probably) so here's chapter 2, enjoy and please, please review! :*

•

Emmett's hands slid down Kieron's body taking in every detail, until they rested on his arse. Kieron smiled into the kiss, he'd been wanting this for ages and it was finally happening! This felt so normal, probably because they had done it so many times before, but not like this, this was real and they could feel how much they wanted each other.

He wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and allowed himself to be hoisted up by his thighs, he folded his legs around Emmett's hips and felt his erection grow as their groins became closer.

Kieron opened his mouth slightly wider to let Emmett's exploring tongue in, he could taste the alcohol on Emmett's breath but it only made the kiss more intoxicating. Sensing Emmett's apprehensive, he pulled away, pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes, willing him to just go with it. He whispered,

'I want you so much,' he closed his eyes and could feel the stinging of tears in his eyes, he wanted this so badly he was actually gonna cry about it.

Emmett touched a hand to his cheek and smiled,

'Hey, its okay. Let's just do it, don't think of the conse-, consequ-...'

'...consequ-, consek-, I'm not even drunk and I can't say it, just stupid' Kieron looked away and laughed but it was hollow and meaningless, he laughed because if he didn't laugh he may cry. Emmett pushed his face back so he looked at him.

'Your not stupid, Kieron, don't ever think that, don't let anyone ever tell you that!' He was getting so hysterical over nothing. Emmett's words were so sweet, but it was a rare moment were he was serious, he doesn't joke with Kieron as much as he does everyone else.

Kieron smiled at how drunk Emmett was, how had he managed to get served in this state?

They looked deeply into each others eyes and their lips rejoined, all remnants of upset leaving, now replaced with desire. This kiss was longer and more tender than the one before, filled with need and want rather than surprise.

Emmett backed them slowly against a wall so he could let go of Kieron's legs, he pushed into him, making them closer, feeling Kieron's erection pressing against his stomach, spurred him on. He started to undo Kieron's trousers having the same difficulty as he had done with his own moments before but Kieron was patient and slowed the kiss down so he could concentrate better. Finally he reached a hand into Kieron's boxers and grabbed his already rock hard dick, he used one hand to give it a few gentle strokes along the shaft and the other to cup Kieron's bum.

Emmett's touch made Kieron feel like electricity was running through his vain's, he felt so alive, he needed to say no, but all that came out were incoherent mumbles of pleasure. Emmett took this as a sign to speed up, making his fist move faster, breaking the kiss so he could look at what he was doing, he obviously got pleasure out of looking. Kieron lent his head back against the wall and gasped as Emmett ran his fingertips over the head of his cock and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Kieron tipped his head forward and rested it on Emmett's shoulder, he ran his fingers through his hair and moaned into his neck. Kieron's breathing became laboured, and Emmett lifted his head up to gently kiss Kieron's neck, whilst still fisting him hurriedly.

Kieron felt his orgasam rise and pulled Emmett into another kiss, trying to mute the noises coming from his mouth, he hadn't forgotten they were in a public place, pressing his lips against Emmett with force, making him want to cum just by kissing him. Kieron feels the muscles contract in his pelvis as he cums into Emmett's hand. He clung on to him, digging his finger nails into his jacket, as he came down from his climax.

Emmett started kissing Kieron again, sweetly and pushed his hand further into Kieron's boxers so his fingers were circling his entry, he was about to push one in but Kieron pulled back and said,

'No, stop, this is wrong' Emmett looked hurt, had he done something wrong? 'Please...'

'I'm not gonna force ye to do anything, I only did this because I thought you wanted it too'

'I do, believe me I do. But I'm supposed to be with Carl, ain't I?' Kieron looked down, unsure as to what to say next, Emmett's hand was still in his jeans. Emmett pulled his hand out, clearly embarrassed that he had just been rejected.

Emmett let go of Kieron's thighs, and Kieron unwrapped his legs and slid to the floor, releasing Emmett so he could walk over and wash his hands again. Kieron lent against the wall, and did up his jeans, his legs felt like jelly, he couldn't believe he had just done that, he felt intense guilt and shame but exhilarated at the same time, he had just got the one man he had been lusting over for the last two years to jerk him off.

When Emmett had finished they stood in silence for a few seconds not knowing what to say or do. Kieron walked over and picked up Emmett's bag, his movements felt like an awkward series of jerks and spasms. He made his way to the door and slowly unlocked it, Emmett walked up behind him and took his bag out of Kieron's hand, as he did so their fingers touched briefly and it felt like Kieron had stuck his hand in a fire.

Emmett cleared his throat, trying and failing to make the situation a little less stiff,

'I'll take it, its heavy,' he grunted.

Kieron wondered how to reply, should he try to lighten the mood and act like nothing happened? He decided he at least had to try and replied with a forced smile and mock hurt,

'Oi! I have muscles u'know.'

'Mmm...Of a ten year old,' both laughed.

They fell back into a less awkward silence, Kieron decided they needed to get out of this room and opened the door. He walked out of the loo and into the harsh light of the airport, followed by a stumbling Emmett. They walked together, a sombre atmosphere encasing them.

Obviously people stared, seeing two flushed men walk out of the same toilet, one visibly drunk, is not something you see everyday. But no one questioned them and they made a hasty retreat to Kieron's car. He fumbled in his pocket and brought out the keys and unlocked it, opening the boot and motioning for Emmett to put his bag in, which he did.

Kieron got in to the drivers seat, after struggling to open the door Emmett also got in and Kieron sped off into the night.

The conversation was jaggered and didn't flow, Kieron fidgeted in his seat, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was feeling, he turned the radio on to fill the silence.

Thankfully after a couple minutes Emmett's breathing began to deepen, his eyes closed and his head rested to the side-he'd fallen asleep, or passed out more likely.

When he arrived home, Kieron slowly eased the car into a small parking place, he took the key out of the ignition and was plunged into darkness, the only sound being Emmett's light snoring.

He whispered 'Emmett' a few times and pulled a face when he didn't stir, he didn't want to touch him but he had to, he placed a hand tentatively onto Emmett's shoulder and lightly pushed him, he just slumped back into his previous stance and carried on sleeping. Eventually after putting both hands on Emmett's shoulders, violently shaking him and shouting his name a few times seemed to do the trick.

Emmett jolted forward, looking startled, Kieron quickly removing his hands.

'What is it!? Are you okay?' Emmett looked around, trying to find out what had happened.

'Yea...we're here, that's all.'

'Jesus, you scared me.' He smiled sheepishly at Kieron, obviously releaved.

'Right, well...' Kieron unlocked the doors and got out, Emmett doing the same, collecting his bag from the boot and following Kieron, after he had locked the car.

'Do ya remember what happened earlier?' Kieron asked quickly, hoping that he didn't.

'Erm...I remember getting escorted off the plane, but not really,' Emmett said uncertainly, 'should I remember something?'

'You must 'ave drunk a lot then,' Kieron said, ignoring the question.

'Quite a bit, yeah...'

They carried on walking in silence, up the stairs and into Kieron's flat. He chucked his keys on the table in the hall and flipped the light switch, they both stripped themselves of their coats.

Emmett had been here a couple times before, he dropped his bag, walked over to the large couch and slumped onto it, picking up the controller and turning the tv on. The loud noise a contrast to the deathly silence which it followed.

'Please, treat it like you're at home,' Kieron said sarcastically, he waved his arm about for emphasis.

'Oh, I will, don't you worry,' Emmett grinned with teeth and laughed, Kieron rolled his eyes, obviously he was still drunk.

Kieron went into the kitchen and returned five minutes later with a strong coffee and a glass of water, he set them down on the coffee table.

'Right, 'ere ya are, drink them and that should sober ya up.'

'Mmm...I like being drunk,' Emmett sounded like a whining child not wanting to eat his vegetables.

'Drink them!' Kieron responded sternly, with his eyebrows raised.

'Okay, okay, calm down, don't get your boxers in a twist,' Emmett grinned at his over exaggeration.

'Right well, I'll take your bag into the spare room, and I'm going to bed, when you go to sleep please turn all the lights off.' Kieron dragged Emmett's bag into the spare room and got a glass of water for himself. 'Well, night then, see you in the morning.'

Emmett was mindlessly watching tv and sipping coffee, 'yeah, see ye in the morning.'

Kieron walked into his bedroom, set the glass of water down, and closed the door, pulling off all his clothes except his boxers and a light t-shirt, and crawling under the duvet. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, and he was tired, but he couldn't sleep knowing who was in the next room.

•

Kieron must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by the door, to his bedroom, opening, he turned in bed and looked over to the door. Emmett stood there, wearing nothing but lose fitting trackies. They stared at each other, not awkwardly but sort of like this was right.

'The spare rooms down the hall, on the left,' Kieron whispered, talking any louder felt like it would be an intrusion on this delicate situation. His voice sounding croaky from sleep.

'I know,' Emmett whispered back simply.

He closed the door and slowly made his way over to the bed, he stopped when his shins touched the edge. Never braking eye contact, he stood there for a few seconds, pleading with his eyes to be accepted, but not showing any sign of this in the rest of his body.

Kieron shuffled over in the bed making room for Emmett, who climbed in. They both laid on there backs staring at the ceiling, the only noise being their breathing. Emmett reached out and picked up Kieron's hand, interlocking their fingers, Kieron smiled at this tender action. But Emmett couldn't see in the darkness and was waiting for rejection again, but it didn't come.

After a while emmett spoke quietly, 'I do remember what happened earlier, by the way,' he rolled over onto his side so he was facing kieron.

Kieron mimicked this and rolled over, their face's only inches apart, he blushed.

'Yeah, earlier...erm...was...' Kieron stumbled.

'Exactly what I want,' Emmett said honestly, scrunching up his face at how cringy that sounded.

Kieron pushed his head up and joined their lips, pushing his tongue into Emmett mouth, he could taste the coffee as he gently explored. His previous tiredness non existent now. Emmett opened his eyes in shock but relaxed into it.

One of kierons hands ran over emmetts body, feeling down his chest and rested on the waistband of his tracksuit, pulling slightly. Emmett smiled into the kiss, Kieron wanted him as much as he wanted Kieron.

Emmett let go of Kieron's hand and mouth and removed Kieron's boxers, pulling them down his legs, trailing his hands back up, slowly massaging his thighs, Kieron laughed and squirmed because he was ticklish.

Emmett smiled, pushed Kieron on to his back and separated his knees, pushing them as far as they will go, and knelt in-between them. He kept the duvet draped over them, made it easier to forget what was outside this room and just concentrate on this. He reached out and grabbed his dick, Kieron gasped, wrapped his hand around Emmett's wrist and pushed it further down toward his arse, he let go and nodded.

Emmett slicked his fingers in his mouth and circled a finger around Kieron's entry, earning a small groan. He lent forward and captured Kieron's lips again, slowly caressing his tongue, exchanging saliva.

He pushed a single finger inside and could feel Kieron pushing down, fucking himself on his finger. He slowly pulled out then back in again, stretching Kieron to accommodate his size, Kieron bit on Emmett's lip trying to hold in the moans and groans. One finger turned into two then three, Emmett eventually removed his fingers sat back and took a condom out of his pocket.

'Knew this would happen, did ya?' Kieron raised his eyebrows and pulled a smug face which made Emmett want him more.

'Hmmm,' Emmett lent forward and started to nibble Kieron's jaw while he prepared himself, removing his trackies and boxers and rolling on the condom.

Kieron stretched out an arm and opened the bedside cabinet, removing a small bottle of lube and passing it to Emmett, who squirted it over himself and Kieron's hole and chucked it back into the draw.

He slowly pushed inside, not wanting to rush this like before, both of them throwing their heads back with the tight, wet heat. Emmett gave Kieron a few seconds to adjust, he pushed in further and further until he was all the way in and hitting the spot inside Kieron that makes him scream with pleasure. Kieron balled the sheets in this hands until his knuckles turned white, he pulled them so much he was close to ripping them. Kieron pushed his head back into the pillow and raised his back off the bed.

'Harder, faster. Deeper!' Kieron screamed breathlessly.

Emmett pounded into him like there was no tomorrow, hitting the spot every time. He grabbed Kieron's cock fisting him quickly, he could feel he was near the edge. Kieron wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and pulled his face toward him, kissing him, muffeling his screams against Emmetts lips.

They came together, Kieron spilling all over his stomach, screaming Emmett's name, Emmett grunting in appreciation at the sight.

As the afterglow of their climax surrounded them Emmett collapsed against Kierons chest, Kieron could feel emmetts deep breathing in his ear. After a while he slid off Kieron and cleaned himself up, rolling back and leaned on his elbow over Kieron, licking his chest, lapping up his earlier spillage, he carried on until Kieron was clean.

'Hope we didn't wake the neighbours,' Kieron gasped breathlessly.

'Are ye trying to ruin the mood?' Emmett smiled as he finished and fell back onto the mattress, putting an arm behind his head.

'Oi!' Kieron playfully slapped his arm. Emmett chuckled.

He stretched out his other arm and indicated for kieron to move over, which he did gladly.

'Night,' Emmett mumbled, close to sleep.

Kieron gave Emmett's chest one last kiss before he rested his head in the crook of Emmett's elbow and slipped into sleep, easier than normal in the arms of this man.

Kieron made small snuffly sounds as he moved into a more comfortable position, closer to Emmett.

Emmett smiled as he too let sleep take him.


End file.
